Puasa bersama Monobear HUWAT!
by Shyjoker
Summary: Karena mau datangnya Bulan Puasa maka, Monobear mengundurkan permainan bunuh membunuhnya secara terpaksa! #Monobe(a)rtobat (oleh kawan setia dan sama-sama rada-rada sedeng di sebelah gue!) (HIATUS)


**Mumpung karena Puasa mau datang (bagi orang-orang Islam), aku jadu anak muslim yang baik (juga sedeng) akan membuat Fic bertema..: PUASA!**

**Chapter 1 :**

**Saat Bulan Mulia Datang**

* * *

"_Semua murid di wajibkan datang ke ruang Olahraga,_" Panggilan yang terkutuk bagi yang males bangun di pagi yang indah~ sekali. "Eh, Thor indah dari mananya? Wong matahari nggak ada gitu," ucap Mondo kesal. Eits, salah-salah. Di pagi hari yang di tentukan oleh beruang yang (bejat-sebejat dan tidak) di cintai semuanya. "Bagos!" seru Leon unjuk jempol. Udeh, kalian berdua juga ngapain berdua-duan hah? Ho*oan? Eh, jangan mamen! Ibaratanya homo itu sama saja seperti menulis dengan pensil dan menghapus dengan pensil #Gak jelas atau juga bisa nulis pake penghapus sama ngapus sama penghapus.

"Ini lagi, dasar fujo-" ucapan Leon terpotong akibat suara gergaji mesin. Diem lo, mau cepat ke ruang olahraga atau kagak nih? Lanjut, kupotong loe! Leon kicep langsung. "Udah, yuk mending ke ruang olahraga gue itu ngeh' banget di teriakin melulu kuping gue sakit-sakitan!" ucap Mondo sambil nyeret Leon layaknya mayat. "Set!" seru Leon.

"OOWADAAAAA, KUWATAAAAA! KENAPA KALIAN TELAT HAH?!" Benar saja baru di bilangin beberapa menit ato detik langsung di bentak samam Kiyotaka, "Sorry, nyet! Kita habis berdebat sama Author gaje itu!" Eh, sorry ya! Gue cakep (asli tanpa rekayasa!) asal kamu tahu mata sipit layaknya bak Asian, muka bulat, kulit putih nan cantik itu beneran gue tauk! (Lagi-lagi asli tanpa rekayasa)

"Terus kenapa bawa-bawa indentitas segala Thor?" tanya Protagonis kita yang tercinta, baik, jujur, rajin, menabung(?), (rada-rada) pinter, dan bernama Makoto Naegi kita ini polos dan heran. "Kepanjangan..," ucap Makoto. Yah, kenapa mending kata memuji ato meledek? Oke, bek cu de topik! Author terbang~.

"Eh, kalau di pikir-pikir mana ntuh beruang tumben-tumbenan telat," ucap Junko palsu alias si Mukuro yang menyamar. "Tahu tuh, katanya datang sekarang. Kok lama sendiri sih?" timpal Aoi sebal. "Iya, tapi sabar saja ya.." ucap Chihiro menenangkan.

Lalu tepat setelah Chihiro selesai Monobear muncul seperti biasanya, hanya kali ini dia memakai sarung dan peci. Semuanya pada keheranan melihat pakaian yang di pakainya. "_Dafuq, apa-apaan tuh pakaian?_" batin semua.

"Okey! Semuanya, ini udah mau bulan puasa.." ucapnya dengan nada rada-rada sedih ama sok bijak. "Lalu?" tanya semuanya datar sedater batu bata yang di halusin. "YAK! KARENA ITU PERMAINAN BUNUH MEMBUNUHNYA DI TUNDA DULU!"

Semuanya pada jawdrope dan langsung, "Huat?! Kita pesta mamen!" seru Leon senang. "Hore! Hore!" Makoto dan Chiciro lompat-lompat gaje. "Syukuuur!" seru Kiyotaka senang. Yang lainnya? Silahkan bayangkan sendiri yang penting semuanya pada porak poranda.

Monobear cengok secengok kucing beranak. "Kok pada seneeeeng?!" serunya.

"Ya, iya dung!" ucap Togami mendadak OOC "Kan bunuh membunuhnya di tunda," timpal Celes santai lebih nggak elit pelus OOC.

"Iye, broseph," Yang bilang ini malah buat si Naegi atau Makoto langsung kejang-kejang. Kyouko. Udah, gitu pake pakaian Biker Gang lagi! Entah kapan gantinya yang penting semuanya yang ada di situ pada pesta hura hura! Kecuali Sakura dia tetep stay cool~

"Eits..! Tetapi.." Semuanya pada langsung kicep, diem, dan sepi. "Kalian mesti puasa loh..!"

"HUWAAAAAAT?!" semuanya pada teriak gaje. "Eh, tapi Puasa itu apa pula?" tanya Aoi polos semuanya pada memandang kepadanya. "Puasa itu..," Ishimaru memulai. "Adalah.." Di lanjut Maizono. Lalu belalang bernyanyi.

"Kita semua juga nggak tahu,"

*GUBRAK!*

"Gak berguna! Kalian semua nggak berguna!" bentak Monobear kesal setengah mati. "Weleh, santai broseph," ucap Kyouko yang belum sembuh dari penyakit OOCnya. "Iye, iye! Sembuh dulu kenape, dari penyakit OOC kamu?! Bapake Mamake kamu jadi sedih dengernya," Okay, makin ngawur ini cerita. Lanjut!

"Okay, puasa itu harus nahan diri dari makan dan hal-hal yang tidak baik seperti mengganggu orang, buat orang marah, makan, minum, joget eh, salah yang satu tadi. Yang jelas harus nahan diri dari hal-hal maksiat dan makan-minum!" jelas Monobear dengan jongget abu-abu putih bersama jubbah putih, wig panjang kerinting abu-abu putih dan topi putih ala India akhirnya jadi deh pak kiyai!

"_Sejak kapan pula entuh boneka ganti baju kaya si Kirigiri?_" batin semua minus si Kyouko!

"Okey, semua harus wajib puasa! Sampe Idul Fitri!" seru Monobear.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"MATI GUE!" (Leon #Di jitak)

"EMAK!" (Mondo #Di gebuk)

"OH NYOOOO~!" (All :Ini Author ngapain juga?)

"Oh dear..," (Celes #Author :"Ngapain pake inggris segala bro?")

"Oh em jiii!" (Byakuya #Fans Togami and Fukawa : Pingsan dengan mulut berbusa)

"whuiesrhfujkuehc8e9ytbvid" (Ini Touko lagi pingsan ya!)

"DafuQ?!" (Chihiro #All terutama Mondo : Wanjrit! Belajar dari siapa kamu?!)

"Horeee! Horeee! Syukur, sudah tidak melakukan pembunuhan terus di tambah harus jadi anak baik! Tobi anak baikkan?" (Readers bisa nebak siapa ini? Yang penting yang bilang ini mendadak lupa namanya sendiri yang penting bukan Tobi)

"Oh, Emakku, Babeku, Komarukuuu~! Gimana kaba~r kalian?" (Ngapain nyanyi Naegi? Udah gitu ngapain nyanyi pake gaya Rhoma Irama hah?)

"Selamat.." (Sakura tetap stay cool walaupun kawan-kawannya pada sedeng sendiri)

"Waaaakh! Donut my baby~" (Ini pasti tauk!)

"Waduh..! Rugi atuk!" (Yang sering ramalan pasti harus ikut jugakan? Tapi bukannya Atuk itu Kakek?)

"APA, KOLEKSI ECCHIKU!" (Yamada buru-buru ngumpetin barang-barangnya)

"Mamake, papake apa kalian baik-baik saja," (Sayaka mau di bawa ke RSJ rupanya #Dibantai)

".." Kirigiir sadar sete;ah dari keOOCannya.

"_Adek, gue ngapain lagi ya?_" batin si Mukuro keheranan.

Dan lain-lain masih males di jelasin.

"Okey, ini masih belum musim puasa jadi kalian mau sahurnya apaan? Ini mau kubuatin ama yang mau niat masak," ucap Monobear mendadak baik layakanya malaikat. Saking miripnya semua tubuh Monobear bercahaya layaknya lampu bohlam!

"Waaakh! Silau!" seru Mukuro gergara dirinya ada di depan.

"Huwaaaat?! Apakah Monobear tobat!?" seru Naegi speechless(?).

"APE KATA LOU?! TOBAT?! NTUH BERUANG SAMPE DI CINCANG LIDAHNYA DI NERAKA, BAKAR HIDUP-HIDUP MANA MAU TOBAAAAT!" seru Hagakure membenarkan sama sama-sama speechless kaya Naegi.

"Mataku!" seru Leon nutup matanya seperti sedang melihat hal yang seharus yang tidak di lihat.

"Pupilku!" seru Ishimaru. #Kenapa pupil?

"Rambut sekseh gue!" Jiaaah, ini lagi si Mon- lah bukan dia terus.. WTF?! Togami?! Lalu lagi-lagi ada kematian massal yang memakai baju muka Togami yang sok cool sama ada yang bunuh diri. Fukawa.

"Body sixpek gue!" APA HUBUNGANNYA JUGA!? Kali ini Mondo asli.

"Eits, dah ngapaian nih lampu jumbo ini nongol-nongol segala mana di belakang gue lagi!" seru Monobear kesal sambil liating belakang. "_Oalah, lampu toh.. Kirain.._"

"Okey, pokoknya kalian mesti puasa! TITIK!"

Oh begimana jadinya? Para murid harus puasa en nahan diri dari hal-hal bejad yang mereka sukai (nggak semua sih tapi..)

* * *

TBC


End file.
